Did Blocky Rejoin Again?
Spoilers! The below information contains spoilers for Battle for Generations. Please watch the episodes in question if you haven't seen them already. "OK we just need one more block."- Donald Did Blocky Rejoin Again? is the 14th episode of Battle for Generations, and the 14th episode of the overall series. It was released on October 15, 2018. Watch it on Youtube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zQAq3YlCN-k Challenge: Build blocks up all the way onto the clouds Winners: The Winners, The Killers, Team YOLO, Team Umm, and Team Memes Losers: Team Newbies Rejoined: Mickey, Leo, and Evil Hapman Cake for cake at stake: No cake Previous: Is Thirteen Really Unlucky? Next: We Wish You a Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday! I mean... New Year! Votes Plot 'Cold open' Adobe wanted to ask Luke if he was OK because he was standing there. Then Luke's body and limbs fell off. Paul wanted to apologize again to Above Legit for what he did. Above Legit didn't hate him because he was mean, he hates him because he stopped being mean. Adobe explained what happened to Luke that he was a robot, Luke's limbs and body fell off. Above thinks that Adobe is telling a joke but Adobe was serious. Zach asked Misty that she knows a famous TV star and that he believes till the day he becomes good. There was a sound and Jenny came to help Adobe with something. Jenny accepts his help. 'Cake at Stake' Five wanted to do the rejoin. Xavier gasps and said that he didn't know there was a rejoin. Hapman wanted to the Cake at Stake theme song. Five said sure then Hapman did a random face. Five released the eliminated contestants from the Folder. Leo breathes in the fresh air for relief that he's out of the folder. Five called the eliminated contestants customers and said that there are 328 votes were cast. Five called Shadow the useless one that he has 4 votes which is not enough. Buben and Evil Ruben got 5 and 6 votes. Hanger was angry that he had 9 votes that he could not rejoin. Doughnut and Rabbid Hapman had 10 and 11 votes with there little to no screen-time. The final five contestants that might rejoin were Leo, Evil Hapman, Mickey, Battles, and Kill. To bring up the liner Kill got 17 votes and he couldn't rejoin. Kill was sad that he can't rejoin but he'll give everyone there own galaxy. The recommended characters were shown and then they were sent to a galaxy. Battles got 18 votes and he couldn't rejoin. He was also angry. Evil Hapman got 51 votes and he couldn't rejoin. Evil Hapman said at least 51 people gave him a chance. It was down to Leo and Mickey, one of them may rejoin. Five asked if they were nervous. Leo asked that he wasn't really excited. Mickey was sweating and nervous that he would rejoin or not. With 139 votes Mickey rejoined and with 58, Leo doesn't. Post-Cake at Stake/Mickey and Winner Five welcomed back Mickey. Mickey wanted to go to his other team the Winners, but they slowly walked away. Mickey wanted to apologize to Winner for what he did before. Winner disagrees his apology and he wouldn't forgive him if it was the end of the world. He even said that Shadow was a better contestant than him. The Winners were all angry at Mickey for what he did too. Oswald said that he's not sorry they had been like this ever since they were kids. Mickey was sorry from before. Mickey teleport to Team Evil Ruben. Mickey wanted to ask what does he do here. Five asked at the last episode he gave Donald the five token. Since Mickey rejoined Donald put him on his team. Mickey said this is fine and agreed with Donald. Donald said yeah. Cassius asked that they have three members on their team just like on his team. Zach said his team too. Five was right and he also wants Battle for Generations to be long as possible so he made Leo and Evil Hapman rejoin too. Cassius and Zach said yes and high fived. Five said that Evil Hapman and Leo that they have to pick those two to be on their team. Five said since Donald gave him the Five Token. So he choose first. Donald wanted Evil Hap on his team. Evil Hapman thanked Donald for letting him on the team. Donald said what Hapman said, "Homies help Homies". Zach and Cassius played Rock, Paper, Scissors. And Zach made Cassius on fire. Cassius said that it's not fair. Zach picked Leo because he doesn't want Mickey on his team because he thinks that he's annoying. Leo asked Zach that is he gonna hurt him. Cassius said no way Zach is gonna hurt him. Cassius wanted to pick Mickey because he could be a smart guy. Challenge Five begins to say what the ninth contest is, but Donald corrects him and say it's the fourteenth contest and that he missed a lot. The fourteenth contest was to build blocks up all the way onto the clouds. The last team who does it will lose. And Five says if you lose they might get more votes. Five wanted to begin the challenge but Oswald and Hapman said to wait. They can't start the challenge because Misty and Broken Bottle were dead. Then Five recovered them. Broken Bottle was fussy that it took a bit long to recover her. Donald asks that she has to interact more with the team. The challenge begins, Cassius wanted to build an invention to get the blocks. Mickey said it would take only around five minutes. Team Umm gets ready to build the blocks. Ice Cream wants the team to be faster with the blocks. Ruben says that there barely getting started yet. Dawn asked to try to be along as a team. Potato Man asked if something is OK with Ice Cream because she's been moody lately. Potato Man also doesn't want her to be eliminated. Ice Cream replied that she doesn't want to be eliminated. And she does not want to be friends with Potato Man. Hapman asked how did Misty die. Zach asked that Hapman shouldn't really know. When Zach played Rock, Paper, Scissors with Cassius, Misty went on fire. The Winners build there blocks up. Winner asked Oswald to lend him a hand. Oswald's ears went up and which made Winner get up to the blocks. Winner did not know that Oswald's ears could do that. Adobe was talking to Above Legit that he has to help his team. Above Legit could tell why Paul used to hate Adobe at first because he thinks that he's annoying. Adobe may be a bit annoying because he doesn't want his team too lose. Above Legit said what if his team wants to be eliminated like Paul. And he can't believe that he's nice now. Adobe said that's his flaw cause after-all there not perfect. Above Legit says that he won't give Paul a second chance because he may be mean again. Adobe wanted to talk with Paul a bit that Above Legit has been saying that Paul is not being true about his feelings. Paul says that it's true what he did too Adobe. Donald says that he justs needs one more block. Evil Hapman gave a team a second and put Blocky on one of the blocks. Which made the team safe. Wubbzy put one more block and made his team safe. Token talked to Bucket that there half way there and said that she could do it. Misty talked to SP Ruben that he's doing nothing and he needs to do something for his team. Then SP Ruben dashed and flew all the way up and put the blocks together. Which made his team safe. It was down to YOLO and Team Newbies to be safe. The team were helped Bucket that she can do it. Bucket put one more block and YOLO was safe. And Team Newbies were up for elimination. Adobe was mad at Above Legit that he made the team lose for being angry at Paul and that he should do more on his team. Above Legit lied and said that it was Paul's fault for making the team lose. Luke talked to Above Legit that he needs to be quiet about Paul and he was helping most of the team to stack up all the blocks. He also talked about that Above Legit had been lazy and complaining about Paul. Adobe asked that he didn't know that he was helping his team. Also he asked a question. About from the beginning his limbs and body fell off and he asked what was up with that. Luke explained that Jenny send Five to recover him and that was what happend. When Luke asked who will be eliminated Ice Cream asked that those boys are all alike. Stinger Evil Hapman was standing and suddenly Evil Hapman changed his look just like Hapman and Classic Hapman. Now he doesn't look like Evil Finn too. Trivia * When Donald says "Homies help homies always" it's a reference to Adventure Time where Finn says the same quote ** He also says he got that quote from HapMan ironically. Since his design was based off of Finn. *** So When Donald stated that, He could've referred to Finn * It was a triple rejoin because SuperHapMan15 wanted Evil HapMan to have a chance in the game and to balance the teams * at 6:17 is supposed to be a reference to BFG 2 where HapMan tells 5 Dawn is dead, however it's Oswald and HapMan who says Misty is dead * The Pre-Cake at Stake scene with 5, HapMan, Donald, and Xavier was the final scene animated by SuperHapMan15 in Do ink animations, due to him getting used to Adobe Animate CC * Mickey actually got 139 votes, but one of the animators made an error * This is the first episode to be exported into 1080p Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes